


Clueless

by WellDoneBeca



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Mutual Pining, Passionate Sex, Smut, professor bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 16:17:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15053060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WellDoneBeca/pseuds/WellDoneBeca
Summary: When an incident in his apartment ends up revealing his decade-long feelings for you, Bucky realises he’s been clueless for years. Now, it’s time to compensate for the lost time.





	Clueless

You stumbled with your stuff, trying hard to keep them in your arms and not the floor. You had a test today, and your students were probably going nuts with how you were already five minutes late. You were a professor in Cambridge, and as much as you tried to be good to your students, your subject wasn’t exactly easy.

“Alright,” Bucky stopped by your side, taking away boxes you were carrying from your arms. “I’ll do it.

“Thanks,” you smiled.

You and Bucky were friends since childhood. You lived on the same street, went to the same school and had basically the same group of friends for years of your life. You even studied at the same university and campus and rode the same bus home when possible, stuck to one another like glue. When you’d moved to England to work, it was heartbreaking.

Bucky was a mathematician with numerous qualifications the included a Master’s degree, and when he mentioned to you he needed a job – just a year ago – you’d quickly suggested Cambridge, and he soon got in.

“What’s all that?” he questioned, frowning. “I thought you had a test today.”

“I do,” you smiled, walking to your classroom. “But I know the kids are nervous so I decided to bring them something to calm their nerves,” you explained. “So I brought them chocolate.”

Bucky laughed. You were always like that since you were kids. You cared about people and only wanted good to people around you, tried your best every time to make them happy.

“Can you be even cuter?” he joked as you opened the door of your room for him to come in, and everyone turned to look at the two of you.

There was a rumour in the campus since Bucky arrived; everybody always thought you were together, from students to other workers, and the two of you didn’t move a single finger to convince them otherwise.

“Good morning, Mr Barnes,” someone said from a chair and he smiled in their direction.

“Morning kids, have a nice test,” he said friendly and then turned to you. “Good luck.”

“I’m not the one being tested here, James,” you rolled your eyes. You always reserved nicknames to when you were out of work.

“Who cares?” he smiled to you. “Luck is never enough.”

…

You sighed, finishing putting the tests inside your suitcase, and raised your head when you heard a knock on the door.

“Bucky,” you smiled.

“Ready to go?” he questioned, holding his own suitcase and suit in front of his chest.

“More than ready,” you sighed. “I’m exhausted. The week never seemed to end.”

“Well, then I have a good idea,” you old friend walked to you. “Me, you, and the new pub that opened in front of my place in London.”

You looked at him, analysing the possibility and arching an eyebrow while doing so.

“You drive?”

“Fine,” he rolled his eyes playfully.

“I’m in.”

It took you an hour and a half to get drunk enough to dance among the young kids around. You two lived in Cambridge, but he had an apartment in London and sometimes you’d go there to have a free weekend from time to time. Well, today it was a good time, and you wanted to have fun.

The chances of meeting any of your students here were almost zero, so you let go after showing and putting on some clothes you’d brought with yourself. You got him spinning you around to the pop song playing too loudly, sipping on colourful drinks and just letting go like when you were young and free of responsibilities.

“What do you think they are talking about?” you asked

“What are these two old people doing here?” he mocked in an exaggerated British accent. “Do they think this is a library?”

You shook your head.

You weren’t old, but you weren’t young either. You were adults and past the point of being called young adults, and were completely fine with it.

“I’m tired,” you complained after checking the clock. It was past 1 am, and after a long week of work, you weren’t half as prepared to party as you first thought.

“And a bit drunk,” Bucky put an arm around your shoulders for a moment and you giggled. “Come on, we should go. The maid changed my sheets this morning and I really miss my bed.”

“I love your bed,” you let out.

You really did. Bucky’s bed was extremely comfortable; he had several pillows and very soft sheets, and the fact he was always by your side when you stayed for the night was a great reason too.

You never told anyone, but you had a crush in Bucky for a long time now, and it was becoming unbearable around now. He was always around and seemed to know everything about you, but was completely clueless about your romantic feelings towards him.

You were lied on his bed wearing only his shirt and old shorts when he came back from the bathroom, pants hanging low on his waist and abs on display. You honestly didn’t know how he managed to keep such a hot body with his routine, but you weren’t complaining.

The moment he stepped into your point of view, you raised your face from the pillow and smirked.

“Now that is a vision I like,” you teased him.

“Shut up, you,” he rolled his eyes.

“Dork,” you chuckled, biting your lip when he looked away.

You hugged the pillow in your arms tightly for a moment and sighed, causing him to glance at you, and Bucky instantly licked his lips when his eyes fell on your naked legs and your ass, slightly popped out with the way you were positioned.

 _Oh God_ , he thought to himself.

He didn’t know if he could sleep by your side that night without getting hard inside his pants.

“Come on, Bucky,” you yawned. “You know I only bite sometimes.”

He chuckled, but held back a sigh. You would never see him as more than a friend, and he had to accept that. So, he swallowed down his fear and found himself a place by your side, and you quickly covered him with your body like a clingy starfish, laying your head on his chest and with your leg over your hips, as well as a hand holding his.

Bucky drifted off quickly, a bit before you did, and you couldn’t help but admire his face while he slept. He looked very peaceful and even more beautiful.

“James Buchanan Barnes,” you whispered softly. “How in hell are you so fucking clueless?”

. . .

“Y/N,” you heard a soft moan, waking up from your sleepy state slowly and looking around in confusion.

Where were you?

“Y/N,” Bucky muttered again by your side and you raised your head, realising you were cuddling him and in his room in London.

It was still dark outside, and your best friend didn’t seem to be having a nightmare. So, what was wrong?

“Wuv you...” Bucky mumbled. “Wuv you so much.”

You smiled. He was dreaming of you. That was very sweet.

“Don’t stop,” he moved his hips up and you glanced down just to find a tent in his pants and widen your eyes in surprise.

Oh God.

He couldn’t… Could he?

“Bucky,” you whispered, shaking his shoulder. “Bucky, wake up.”

He opened his eyes suddenly, taking a long breath.

“Yeah?”

“You called me,” you whispered. “You were saying my name in your sleep, actually.”

“I was?” he yawned. “Sorry about that.”

He moved under you slowly, getting more comfortable, but both of you froze when his erection brushed against your thigh. An eternity passed by until you decided to get up.

“I’m gonna get a glass of water.”

You ran from the room before he could say anything, running to the kitchen and leaning on the wall.

_Oh God._

Did that mean that he also…

Oh God.

You spent five minutes pacing around the kitchen, worried and looking for words before walking back to the bedroom with the idea of never mentioned that again in your life. However, when you got in, Bucky was standing and turned to stare at you.

“Y/N, I’m so, so...”

Before he could finish, you interrupted him with a hungry kiss.

You pulled away with your eyes wide.

Shit, that’s it. You fucked it up.

“Bucky! I’m so sorry!” you stumbled with words. “I didn’t… I meant… I didn’t mean...”

He didn’t let you finish, pulling you into his arms and kissing your lips again, grabbing your waist at the same time you cupped his cheek.

It took you long to pull away, but when you did Bucky didn’t let you move too far from his face, your noses still touching and eyes linked.

“How long?” you caressed his skin with your thumb.

“2005,” he walked back to the bed, sitting you down on his lap. “Wanda’s wedding. You were... The most beautiful bridesmaid I’ve ever seen in my life, and I’d been in several weddings at that point.” weddings, you know.

You stared at him in surprise.

“That’s 13 years ago.”

Your best friend nodded.

“I know.”

“Why didn’t you ever tell me?!”

“I couldn’t. I thought you’d hate me.”

You sighed, leaning into him and giving his lips several pecks before you went back to kiss him fully once again.

Shyly, he moved his hand to your thighs, caressing and squeezing and making you whimper very softly.

“The Christmas before I got my Masters,” you whispered. “And then the New Year’s Eve only confirmed it.”

Bucky looked at you in surprise.

“That was… That was so long ago.”

You nodded.

“I know.”

He stared in your eyes for a moment, and pulled you for another kiss, this time more fierce and passionately. In a minute, you were rocking your hips over his lap as his hands touched and squeezed every part of your body he could find.

Years.

You’ve waited long fucking years for this day. Bucky’s lips against yours were like oxygen: You needed them and one single second was too long without his touch.

You pulled his shirt out of your body in a rush, only separating your lips for time enough for it to go over your head, and he quickly moved the two of you to his bed, standing over you and moving his kisses to your neck and shoulder. Soon, he was licking and nibbling every single available part of your body: Your collarbones, stomach, belly button, your sides and the area around your breast, your chin and the weak spot you had right behind your ear. Nothing was left unexplored.

When his lips met your folds, you lifted your hips to met him and let out a moan.

“Bucky!” you grabbed his hair.

“You taste so good,” he lapped on your clit, penetration you with two of his fingers. “I can’t believe I missed this.”

You couldn’t take it. Maybe later or tomorrow you would let him take his time with you and would take your own time with him, but right now you needed him inside you, so you pulled him up and kissed his lips gently, spreading your legs and letting him position himself between them.

“Please, Bucky,” you whispered. “Please, don’t make me wait.”

Your best friend licked his lips, reaching out to the drawer by his side and pulling rubbers out of it, only moving enough to rip the package and put one on.

“Come here,” he whispered, moving his lips to yours and kissing you, holding his shaft just above your entrance. “You sure you want this?”

“I do,” you whispered, cupping his cheek. “Please. Please, Bucky.”

He licked his lips for a moment and you used the moment to kiss them as he penetrated you.

It had been a long time since you’d had sex, and it was clear the moment his cockhead first entered you.

“Damn,” he whispered. “You’re tight.”

“It’s been a while,” you whispered.

He moved one of his hands down, circling your clit slowly to ease you up. Once he was sat inside he waited, kissing you passionately, not stopping his finger, and you thrust your hips up impatiently when you started feeling the very known feeling of the tight knot in your stomach.

“Just fucking move, Buck,” you whimpered.

“Are you sure?” he questioned.

In response, you just pushed your hips against his.

“Alright,” he chuckled, pulling his hips back before pushing against you again, and you gripped his shoulders. “Fuck, you feel so good.”

“Don’t stop,” you moaned, his thumb harder stimulating you. “Fuck. Don’t stop!”

“You’re gonna come already?” he growled. “God, you are amazing.”

You closed your eyes, pulling him closer.

“You feel so good,” he whispered in your ear. “I’ve wanted you for so long.”

You only nodded. You couldn’t say any words, not so close to an orgasm you’d waited for such a long time.

“Give it to me,” he sucked your earlobe. “Give it to me, Y/N. Come for me.”

You let out a long moan, tangling your fingers in his dark hair.

He didn’t stop until you came down to continue fucking you, and once your rhythm was set the two of you didn’t say many more words. The sounds of your moans and bodies filled the room, the skin against skin creating an intimate air around the two of you.

When your second orgasm hit you, he did his best to wait for his own, and came just mere minutes later, resting his body completely over yours. Bucky left for a moment, tossing the condom away and coming back to the same position.

“13 years,” you finally whispered when you felt him kissing your neck gently. “How is that you never even thought that I was in love with you? You were so clueless.”

He lifted his head to look at you, his chin resting on your chest.

“The same way you never thought of talking to me,” he reminded you. “I guess we are two fools.”

You chuckled, shaking your head and then resting it back on the pillow.

“God, we have so much to catch on in such a short time.”

He arched his eyebrows to you.

“You do remember I’m 38 right?” he affirmed. “Give me 30 minutes before getting naughty again, I’m not a teenager anymore.”

Your whole body vibrated with your laugh.

“I didn’t mean just sex, your perv,” you slapped his arm.

“I guess I’m your perv now,” he smirked.

“You can bet you cute ass on it.”


End file.
